


Light Rail Coyote

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Scott takes it upon himself to show Gem around what’s left of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> I had never considered this ship, and I still probably wouldn't ship it. But I love what I wrote.   
> Scott is slightly OOC but I felt like since most of the time he's writing in a diary it's just his thoughts and didn't need to be on character.

Gem is wide-eyed idealism, all ‘wow’and ‘boom’ and ‘bang’. Scott can’t help but hate the other man, still wrestling secretly with the fact that the people who caused the worlds destruction, the people who caused his brother’s death, are his teammates now. He can’t cope with the fact that they are good people, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Corinth rebuilds slowly, stretches out past the domed walls, now Venjix has gone, they can rebuild. The city’s population uses it as a healing task, if they heal the city they heal themselves. Scott knows it doesn’t work like that, he saved the world they rebuild, but the pain never goes away.    


What’s left of his family, this team that he gets to command, fractures in different ways. Summer, Dillon and Tenya go off together in search of the next adventure, spreading flowers and tiny sickly lollipops. Ziggy stands by as Dr K goes out into the world she ruined, holds her when she cries, helps her tell the story so it can never happen again. Flynn takes it upon himself to show Gemma what she is missing, they are good for each other, a perfect clichéd yin and yang. It just Scott and Gem in a garage that is too big for them. It stays like that for months, Gem has nowhere to go, Scott just wants to rebuild and pretend he’s useful now he’s not a ranger. The rest of the ‘team’ visits occasionally, comes in and tries to encourage the two to come see the world outside the perimeter of Corinth rebuild. They turn it down each time, not wanting to encroach on the relationships that have formed. Scott is well to aware they are the left behind, Gem knows he shouldn’t go, he wants nothing more than adventures with his sister, but he can never work out why he never actually joins them.

In a moment Dillion would be proud off, Scott late one night, stalks down to his car, nothing but a backpack of supplies, and a red leather journal in hand. He sits in the car for 40 minutes, steeling himself, evaluating whether what he is doing is the right thing. It’s when he’s satisfied it is, when he’s turning the key in the ignition, does Gem appear in the reflection of the wing mirror. All tear tracked face, puffy eyes. As Scott pulls out of the garage Gem just waves, it’s half-hearted, limp, Scott makes it not even halfway down the street before he’s turning around.

The conversation is short, muted, tone a hint of anger. Another 40 minutes, the clocks striking a quarter to three, and Scott has a new passenger. They lock up the garage together, and then they disappear from Corinth.

Gemma is the first to find the note they left on the table, when her and Flynn return for a visit to find the garage empty.

_Gone on a road trip, don’t know ~~when I will be back~~ when we will be back, but I am planning on going for a while. I have supplies, I just need to escape._

_Scott_

At the end of the note, in even more scribble writing than the rest, is an addendum

_Gem came with me_

When they return 8 months later, the red of the car rusty, blasted by sand. Both men seem changed people, each smile is truly meant, each Boom is enthusiastic. None of the team question the hand holding or the shy kisses either. When Gem’s rooting around the car for something or other, he happens upon the red leather journal he remembers Scott writing in every night on their trip, curiosity gets the better of him. It’s a diary, Scott’s writing legible unlike the note they left when they ran away.

**DAY ONE**

Gem came with, I don’t really understand why I let him, but something in his face broke me, I would have been the biggest dick in the world if I didn’t let him come. Bonus is, he’s surprisingly good at making campfires. And we’ve spoken more words than we did the whole time in the garage.

It’s nice to see the world outside, I needed to know that actually I saved something more than Corinth. I’m convinced we drove past a whole field of the flowers Dillion mentioned. I wonder how many they have helped grow now.

I needed to be free, free from the prison that Corinth became. It’s nice to finally feel like this world deserved saving. Maybe I didn’t feel that before, even though I know I should off.

 

**DAY THIRTY-SEVEN**

I should have put a cassette or a CD or something in this car, I know Gem can sing, and god nothings better than a good road trip sing along. We’re somewhere in the middle of America, Corinth far behind us. I wonder If we can make it to the West Coast, where I know the majority of the ranger teams where based. Can’t dwell on that though, I know a few of them made it too Corinth, I’m convinced a few of them just hid in space, like cowards….

It wasn’t there fight though. Maybe I’m glad they hid.

\---

I know Gem can sing, he does it in the shitty solar shower we sometimes use, just standing there under a tree singing positive songs, about explosions and the what not. It’s cute, endearing even. We occasionally pick up a radio frequency, clearly the outliers have established some kind of radio system, I’m convinced that I hear a reference to what sounds suspiciously like Flynn’s van.

God the heat of this fires getting to me. Its warmer out here, I forgot how cold the East Coast was. I miss Corinth really, but I know we can go a little further. I want to go a little further. Gem’s good company after all.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR**

Its only just hit me, four days late clearly, how long we’ve been traveling. We made it to Mariner Bay, I know some kind of rangers where here, I just can’t quite put my finger on which team it was exactly. They were probably nice people. We are all nice people, if slightly flawed. That’s humanity really.

We’ve made camp at the top of a hill, it flattens out, we can see the whole of the bay around us. Wildlife is taking over the derelict buildings, but we’ve been running into more and more people recently. It’s starting to hit winter though, the nights are colder, we’ve decided that tonight we will start sharing a tent. I’m tentative, it’s been a long time since I’ve slept next to someone. It’s different to the garage with its bunk beds. Gem’s happy with it though. He’s sat by the fire now, its illuminating him, I forget how young he is, I forget how young I am. We shouldered the burden very well together as a team, Gem’s nice to shoulder the burden of this journey with as well. There’s more to him than I ever realised. I like when he smiles, it makes me goofy inside, I like how he’s made me loosen up. Like how he makes me sing along to that silly CD we found. Makes me feel good. Makes me feel whole.

 

**DAY ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-TWO**

It’s nice to drive with a proper goal in mind, I wonder how Corinth has changed. I know under the helm of my father it will be for the better.

Gem was wriggly in bed last night, wouldn’t let me spoon him properly. He didn’t fall asleep till I let him spoon me, which I kind of hate, I get hot easily. But it was nice. He’s soft, surely all this travel should have made him rough….

When did these entries become all about Gem?

Not that I care anymore. He makes me happy. This world rebuilding makes me happy.

I let him hold my hand sometimes, it’s warm, a comfort to know that maybe I’m loved by someone. I know Summer would say they all love me, but with Gem its different, it’s something more… something more solid, more believable. I like it, I like him

**DAY TWO HUNDRED**

 

We drove past a sign today, said Corinth was however far away, but the numbers had gone, rusted away. Even if we make it to Corinth, I might drive around a little longer, I don’t want to share Gem with anyone else just yet. Which is selfish but truly I don’t care. It’s been a long time since I let myself have anything.

We’ve been out on the road for nearly eight months, we like it. It’s a good state to be in. We’ve developed a good system for deciding shit…… okay it might just be rock paper scissors, but you know, it works. So, we can’t complain.

As to why no entry yesterday (I say as if this is my masterpiece or your sentient, or something) We were offered some moonshine by a group of wanderers, it’s been a long time since I drank, I don’t think Gem ever has. Drunk kisses are nice though, Drunk Gem is nice, somehow the alcohol makes him more sensible but more crazy. Hungover Gem is also surprisingly bearable. And cute. We didn’t drive for a while, only left at about midday, so we didn’t get to far, but oh well. It was worth it.

 

**DAY TWO HUNDRED AND ONE**

Things I fucked up on

  * Not bringing a condom or any lube ~~I mean hand jobs and blow jobs are fun but~~
  * Falling in love with Gem off all people



 

**DAY TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-NINE**

Gem was the one that spotted the sign, it was refurbished, not peeling paint, but brand new shiny metal.

Corinth is 152km away, we’ will be back by tomorrow. And somehow, I am okay with that. This is the best thing I’ve ever done for myself.

I’m gonna tell Gem I love him. I need to tell him now.

 

**DAY TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY**

 

I never got to tell him, the moment I put you down, I mean the journal down, a familiar black car appeared on the horizon.

It’s nice to be back at the garage, Gem keeps holding my hand, no one’s said anything so I’m okay with that.

Thanks Journal for being a good friend, a good place to vent. Bye.

 

Scott Truman

The journal falls from Gem’s hand. It hits the floor with a solid thunk, but its masked by Gem’s loud call.

“Scott? You Love me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Comes from Sleater-Kinney's song 'Light Rail Coyote' which is an homage to there home city of Portland, but I felt was representative of a road trip.  
> "Where the poor and the hipsters meet  
> The grid that divides us all  
> The river makes final call  
> Out at the edge of town  
> Where airfield runs water down  
> Coyote crosses old tracks  
> And hops on the Light-Rail Max"


End file.
